dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Flash Comics Vol 1 9
, Doc Tyler predicts it'll take a week for the lizard to grow. Doc Tyler then goes to a nearby town to gather supplies and boasts to a friend about his discovery. They are overheard, however, by a shady man who decides to investigate the matter. Two months later, the receives a message from his old college friend named Jim Evans who now works as an engineer for a lumber company. Jim Evans is requesting the help of the Flash about "strange deaths, queer footprints and bank robberies." The Flash runs across the border and arrives at the Mistawassini section of Canada where Jim lives. Jim shows him a plaster cast with a huge footprint belonging to a monster. Jim Evans tells him that criminals have taken control of the beast, and released it to cause panic while they rob banks. The Flash agrees to help and sets off to find the beast. He soon finds the beast's footprints and follows the trail to the monster. The Flash sees a giant Gila monster about to kill an Indian man. Acting fast, the Flash saves the man and gets him to a safe spot. The man tells the Flash that gangsters have shot him and had set the beast upon him. He also tells the Flash that they had many more giant Gila monsters that they were planning to use on bank heists, before dying of a fatal wound. The Flash gives him a decent burial at super-speed before following the monster and tricking it into falling off a cliff. The Flash notices it was going in the direction of a lone house in the distance and decides to investigate. Flash enters the house and escapes the notice of the occupants, a man named Yap and his friend, by going so fast he cannot be seen. Going through the house, Flash notices an empty laboratory. The Flash runs back to Jim Evans' house and shares his discovery with him. Jim concludes that the criminals must have kidnapped Doc Tyler, and were using his laboratory as a hideout. The Flash transports Evans to the nearby town's chief of police office. They enter and tell the Chief of Police about the giant Gila monster, the laboratory and the missing Doc Tyler. As soon as they leave his office, a half-dozen giant Gila monsters arrive in town and start attacking the citizens. The Flash uses his super-speed to save as many citizens as he can. Flash hears gunshots at the bank and remembers Jim's and the Indian's info. The Flash interrupts the robbery in progress and disarms and confuses the criminals, who are revealed to be Yad and his friend. Yad runs outside and uses one of Doc Tyler's inventions, an "electric stick", to signal the monsters to attack the bank. Flash attracts the beasts' attention and manages to lure them away from the town and into the country, where he loses them. Going back, he learns from the Chief of Police that the criminals have escaped. Flash runs back to their hideout, where he catches them plotting to kill Doc Tyler to cover their tracks. The Flash disorients them, and makes Yad tell him that Doc Tyler was in a cave a mile down the road. Flash rescues Doc Tyler and gets him back to safety. The threat of the monsters is still out there. The Flash runs to southern Canada at super-speed and goes into a Royal Air Force Field, tells them about the situation, and gets a pilot operating a bomber to join him. The Flash finds the giant Gila monsters and the bomber drops a bomb among the group, effectively killing them all and saving the day. | StoryTitle3 = The Whip: "The Orphanage Benefit" | Synopsis3 = Marisa Dillon is criticizing Rod Gaynor about not helping people, like the Whip does, as they arrive at the town of Santa Guerra. There is a Pueblo Indian festival going on in the main square. An old college friend of Rodney, Horace "Tubby" Toomer, intercepts him and asks if he and Marisa are willing to stay over for the fiesta tonight. Marisa says yes, as she needs to cover the story for the Seguro Sentinel, and she pressures Rodney to stay. Tubby invites them over to his home, as he's preparing for the charity auction over the weekend, for the Brainard Orphanage. The next morning, Marisa looks out of the bedroom window and sees Rodney practicing some whip motions. She goes outside and asks him what he is doing. He responds that since she is always prattling on about how great the Whip is, he is trying to compete for her affection. Tubby snickers as he appears outside, making Rodney mischievously lightly snick him, while playing it off as an accident. That night, Tubby holds the auction and amasses nearly $65,000 for the orphans. Suddenly the colorful figure of The Whip shows up, with a gun, and steals all the money, before leaving through the window and leaving astride a fast horse! Seeing this, Rodney Gaynor, who was attending the charity auction, rushes out to his stallion, King, and thunders away in pursuit. After seeing Rodney take off, Marisa goes outside, and sees the fake Whip still lurking around. He quickly evades her sight. As Rodney catches up to the fake Whip, he realizes that the man on the horse is actually a dummy attached to the saddle. Marisa meanwhile follows the footprints, left by the fake Whip, and notices that they go back inside the auction hall. But the trail is soon lost in the crowd, where a dozen Spanish dons, wearing the same type of outfit as the Whip, are dancing. A few minutes later, Rodney comes back and tells Marisa about the dummy. Later that evening, after the investigators have finished and found no clue, Tubby feels miserable and feels he should pay the $65,000 himself. Rodney tells Marisa that she should dance with Tubby to cheer him up. As the party goes on half-heartedly, Marisa complains about the mud on her shoes, that she got when following the fake Whip's footprints, and gets an idea. She asks Tubby if she can dance with the Spanish dons. Meanwhile, Rodney goes to Wing Tai and Carlos, and asks them to quickly saddle up his horse King. Ten minutes later, the party is interrupted by the real Whip, appearing on the balcony, who now proclaims that an imposter disguised as himself has actually pulled the robbery, and that he is, in fact, still in the crowd. The Spanish don dancing with Marissa shouts out that it's a ruse and the Whip is trying to fool everyone. Marisa notices that he has muddy boots. Everyone tries to get to the Whip, who seemingly cannot escape from the balcony. To be continued! | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Wing Tai * Carlos Antagonists: * the fake Whip Other Characters: * Horace "Tubby" Toomer * The Spanish Don with muddy boots Locations: * Santa Guerra ** Main Square ** Charity House Items: * Dummy * Charity money Animals: * Rodney's horse "King" | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Kogats ** King Jupo ** Ivor ** Jgan Other Characters: * George Locations: * ** New York Harbor *** Kogat city Items: * Effluma-powered Hard Light Gun Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Mildred Thunder Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * | Writer6_1 = Paul H. Jepson | Penciler6_1 = Paul H. Jepson | Inker6_1 = Paul H. Jepson | StoryTitle6 = Rod Rian of the Sky Police: Preparation for War | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Flash Picture Novelette: "A Case of Hives" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jim Evans Antagonists: * Yad ** his friend Other Characters: * Doc Tyler * Chief of Police Animals: * Giant Gila Monsters Locations: * ** Mistawassini section *** Bank *** Doc Tyler's laboratory ** RAF Field * **New York City Items: * Tyler's Growth Toxin * Tyler's Electric Sticks Vehicles: * Canadian bomber aircraft | StoryTitle2 = The King: "The Witch's Revenge" | Synopsis2 = King Standish is in New York reminiscing about his latest adventure. The Witch, still on Windy Isle, swears revenge on him. Pirate ships, led by the pirate Chang-Wu arrive at the Windy Isle and start attacking the village in search of the hidden jade treasure. Chang-Wu is found by the Witch, who offers the hidden jade treasure in exchange for Chang-Wu's cooperation in killing King Standish. Two days later, the King sees an ad in a New York newspaper, beckoning the King to come to the Wind Isle for the jewels in the Witch's possession. King Standish dresses up as a foreign missionary and ventures toward the Windy Isle. Chang-Wu and the Witch notice the missionary, and the Witch confronts him before falsely concluding he isn't the King. Chang-Wu turns toward the Witch and demands the treasure, then realizes the Witch has no idea where it is. Chang-Wu proceeds to choke her before being hit with the handle of a gun by the King. King Standish carries the unconscious Witch and escapes into the jungle while Chang Wu and a pirate try to find them. King Standish and the Witch both fall into an animal trap, where they find the hidden treasure. Chang-Wu and his pirate hear cannon fire and immediately rush to the beach. King Standish and the Witch get out of the animal trap and see United States cruisers firing at the pirate ships, and sinking them. Chang-Wu on the beach swears he will get more men and more ships, before being uppercut by the King and forced at gunpoint to walk to the authorities. The missionary then reveals himself as the King to the Witch and they put aside their differences as they ride back together, with the treasure, to the United States. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Chang Wu ** his crew of pirates Locations: * * Wind Isle/Windy Isle ** Wind Isle's jungle Items: * Jade Treasure * King Standish's Disguise Kit Vehicles: * Pirate Ship * United States Cruiser | Writer4_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler4_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker4_1 = Leonard Sansone | StoryTitle4 = Cliff Cornwall: "Antarctic Adventure" | Synopsis4 = A hidden base in Antarctica is preparing an attack on the , commanded by a woman named Garda Garson. She reviews the plan with a man named Eston. Their plan is to destroy the left side of the Panama Canal, so that the Navy will be bottled up on the Atlantic Ocean, while they raid the Limon Locks. In Washington DC, Cliff Cornwall gets a standard assignment to make sure a merchant ship carrying a shipment of gold makes its way to Argentina. Cliff and his mechanic Itchy get on a two-seater plane and depart. When they arrive, Itchy notices a periscope in the water. The submarine is commanded by Eston, who is about to torpedo the merchant ship. Using quick thinking, Cliff Cornwall starts shooting the periscope with tracer bullets, (since this plane has no depth-bombs), causing the submarine to flee. Cliff Cornwall later radios back to Navy headquarters, and is informed that that the submarine has been detected near the Panama Canals. Cliff Cornwall later arrives at the Panama Canal. The submarine surfaces, preparing to attack the canal, but notices the airplane again. It disappears into the depths again, but not before being seen by Cliff. Later at the headquarters, Cliff traces the ship all the way back to Antarctica, by backtracking from the places he had seen the submarine, and leaves with Itchy, to the Antarctic continent. Five days later, Cliff and Itchy arrive at their destination, and notice a secret base. Cliff knocks out one of the sentries, disguises himself as one, and enters the base. He later crosses Garda Garson in the hallway. Garda Garson handpicked all her men, and so knows that Cliff is a spy. Cornwall quickly disarms her and brings her to the airplane, where Itchy handcuffs her and radios an air raid from HQ. Garda Garson, recognizing defeat, tells Cliff Cornwall the plan. A country hostile to the United States commissioned her to torpedo the Panama Canal, to cripple the U.S. Navy. This hostile country would then start a war on the side where the Navy would never reach. The bombers then arrive and destroy both the secret fort and the enemy submarine. As Cliff and Itchy arrive back home to the United States, they are welcomed home as national heroes. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Itchy Antagonists: * Garda Garson * Eston ** submarine crew and sentries Other Characters: * Locations: * * * Secret Base in Items: * Vehicles: * U.S. two-seater airplane * foreign submarine * S.S. "Glad Tidings", merchant ship | Notes = * Hawkman: "The Creatures From The Canyon" is reprinted in Golden Age Hawkman Archives 1. ** This episode of Hawkman begins with the information that New York City stands on the edge of a gorge five thousand feet deep. * The Flash: "The Giant Animals" is reprinted in Golden Age Flash Archives 1. ** In this episode of The Flash, a caption claims that sometimes Jay can reach speeds of up to "a thousand miles an hour!" ** Jim Evans, a friend of the Flash claims that his house is 2000 miles away from New York. Flash claims he made that distance in 3 hours. ** There appears to be a typo in the name of a story location. The "Mistawassani section of Canada" might be referring to the which includes a forestry industry much like Jim Evans' job at a lumber company. * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains: "The Strange Formula B-9", (text story) by Evelyn Gaines | Trivia = * In Cliff Cornwall: "Antarctic Adventure", there is reference to the , a long-standing U.S. foreign policy which directs the United States government to view any attempts to attack North or South America as a sign of aggression, and requires the United States to retaliate. This is historically accurate, for 1940. | Recommended = | Links = }}